


In Red Light (Art)

by Airdanteine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Art, Choking, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: The Arkham Knight has captured Dick, partly to torture Bruce, partly to fulfill a unrequited wish. Bound and struggling, Dick seemed altogether unwilling to reciprocate–but when Jason goes for the kiss, he is, shockingly, proven wrong.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	In Red Light (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisterRedHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRedHood/gifts).




End file.
